Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): KARLIN, ARTHUR CORE A. PROGRAM ADMINISTRATION Principal Investigator: Arthur Karlin Co-Investigator: Andrew Marks Core A. Program Administration Core leader: Arthur Karlin Co-Investigator: Andrew Marks The administration of the PPG will include the Principal Investigator (Arthur Karlin), the Co-Investigator (Andrew Marks), and the PPG administrator. This staff will be responsible for all activities related to administration of the PPG and its projects and cores. The overall responsibility for the PPG resides in the Principal Investigator and Director, Dr. Karlin. He will be responsible for the conduct and coordination of research and fiscal management at Columbia University. The Principal Investigators exercises his responsibility with the advice and assistance of the Executive Committee consisting of the Project Leaders for each project and each core. The Associate Director (Dr. Marks) will assist Dr. Karlin in the coordination of all PPG activities. Dr. Marks will oversee and coordinate the weekly PPG seminar series and will organize the annual Columbia University Symposium. The Administrative Core will maintain the Columbia University PPG Web